Graduation Memories
by CriticCorner
Summary: ONExSHOT! R


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

The five friends all sat in a line in the front row, hands clasped tightly together, tapping their feet excitedly.

"And now, Octavian High's Valedictorian, Kristen Gregory."

Everyone cheered for Kristen, especially her five best friends. They all squeezed her hand on the way to the podium, her heels clacking against the concrete.

"Parents, Teachers, Students," Kristen started. "There are so many memories that all of us have shared throughout our years."

All the students nodded in agreement.

"First of all, dating."

_Massie looked down "I'm dating... Derrick."_

_"Again?!" _

_"What are you so happy about?" Dylan asked as Kristen skipped in the room._

_"Kemp asked me out."_

_"So how long have you and Josh been dating?" Massie asked._

_"Uhm, three years, on and off."_

_"Wow."_

_"Wanna go to the mall?" Massie was on the phone with Claire._

_"Can't. I'm going on a date with Cam."_

_"Ugh, you're_ always _going on a date with Cam."_

_"How'd your date with Chris go?" Claire asked._

_"Oh you know... we're totally soul mates."_

_"Of course you are." _

_"Massie, will you go out with me?" Dempsey suddenly asked._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm dating Derrick!"_

_"Are you dating anybody?" The hot stranger asked._

_"Yep." Claire said happily._

_"Wait so Kristen, are you dating Kemp or not?" Alicia asked._

_"No." _

_"No?" Massie said sadly._

_"Yes."_

_"You are?!" Claire perked up._

_"No, I mean, I don't know!"_

_"I went on a great date with Derrick, how did yours go?"_

_"Ah-mazing." Alicia answered._

_Massie flopped down on her bed, not caring about ruining the sheets "I love dating."_

"Breakups." Kristen continued.

_"Don't ever talk to me again!" Massie screamed._

_"Back at you!" Derrick yelled back._

_"We're over." Alicia said._

_"Why?" _

_"Because Josh...Ugh, you know why!"_

_"You like her don't you?" Kristen's voice shook._

_He looked down._

_"I think we should just be friends." Cam said._

_Claire looked away "Yeah, Okay."_

_"Claire..."_

_"No, I get it." Claire walked away."_

_"Chris, this isn't working out for me." Dylan said._

_"It's not?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh good, me neither."_

_"Why do you do that?" Massie was crying._

_"What?"_

_"Every time everything is going good you mess it up!"_

_"I mess it up?!"_

_"Yeah, and I'm sick of it!"_

_"This time I mean it Josh, we're breaking up. For good."_

_"That's really what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine." Josh closed the door._

_"Massie what's wrong?"_

_Massie stepped into Alicia's hug._

_"Derrick and I broke up."_

_"Great, now we're all single."_

_"Gosh, you gotta love breaking-up." Massie said sarcastically._

"Drama."

_"He's mine!" Casey yelled._

_"Fine! You can have him!" Alicia yelled back._

_"I hate you!" Claire's voice cracked._

_"I said I was sorry!" Massie pleaded._

_"Massie Block is going down." Skye said._

_"I heard that."_

_"Hey Block, long time no see."_

_"What do you want Harrington?"_

_"I just wanted to let you know who I'm dating now."_

_"Massie, Alicia's after Chris,_ my _boyfriend!" Dylan was nearly in tears._

_"No way. She knows that's not aloud."_

_"Try telling that to her."_

_"Do what you want Claire, but if you take one more step, you're OUT."_

_Claire glared at Massie._

_"Cam! How could you?"_

_"How could _you?"

_"You wanna know?" Massie raised her eyebrows._

_"Yes!" Claire said._

_"Fine. I_ am _dating him."_

_"How was school Massie?" Kendra asked._

_"Dramatic." Massie muttered._

"But mostly," Kristen paused for effect, "Friends."

_"You did all this for me?" Claire looked around._

_"Of course." Massie hugged Claire._

_"And then he said he never wanted to see me again!" Alicia wailed._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" Massie said, hugging her friend._

_"Here Mass, I got you this." Dylan threw Massie a shirt._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. Because you're my friend and I saw it at the mall and I thought you'd like it."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm sorry." Alicia said._

_"Me too." Massie answered._

_"Friends?"_

_"Forever."_

_"Thanks Leesh, You're the best friend I've ever had." Kristen hugged Alicia._

_"What about me?" Dylan said._

_"So are you."_

_"Massie!" Josh yelled. "Why are you taking her side?"_

_"Because she's my friend."_

_Alicia smiled._

_"Claire, you're so dumb." Alicia said jokingly._

_"Ugh! Thanks!"_

_"I'm just telling you this because I love you."_

_"Happy Birthday Kristen! I got you that phone you wanted!"_

_"WORLD! MASSIE BLOCK IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Kristen yelled._

_"Thanks you guys." Massie said._

_"You're welcome." They all answered in unison._

_"Group hug!"_

Kristen finished her speech and everyone cheered. She got back to her seat where everyone of her friend's had tears in their eyes and the hugged her.

**Okay so I was in the mood for a one shot. REVIEW!!**


End file.
